There have been some remarkable advances in the last few years in our understanding of the androgen biology including the cloning of the androgen receptor and the 5-alpha reductase genes, development of several novel androgen delivery systems, and the demonstration that consistent azoospermia can be achieved in a large proportion of normal men by androgens administered alone or in combination with a GnRH antagonist. In spite of these encouraging developments, many issues of clinical and biological relevance remain unresolved. In this context, the objective of this International Androgen Workshop is to bring together investigators with expertise in the biology, pharmacology, and clinical applications of androgens, and male contraceptive development in order to review the currently available data; the intent is to present a synopsis of where the field is and what the pertinent unresolved tissues are. The Workshop will highlight topics related to androgen physiology in the following broad areas: biology of androgen secretion and metabolism, molecular basis of androgen action, metabolic and physiological effects of androgens on protein, lipid and carbohydrate metabolism, anabolic effects of testosterone on the muscle, androgen physiology in the elderly male, androgens and prostatic disease, new androgen delivery systems, contraceptive applications of androgens, and behavioral effects of androgens. The clinical effects of androgens on the bone and the mechanisms of androgen effects will be discussed. Clinical applications of androgens as anabolic agents in wasting syndromes will be explored. The pharmacokinetics, merits and demeritis of the several new testosterone delivery systems will be presented. These issues are pertinent to the development of male contraceptives, treatment of prostatic disease and the clinical use and abuse of androgenic steroids. Critical tissues within each of these categories will be debated in short 15-20 minute lectures and subsequent discussions led by invited discussants. Two poster sessions will further facilitate interchange of ideas. The Workshop will thus provide a timely review of this rapidly evolving field and provide direction to both the investigators and the funding agencies with regard to new areas of investigation.